Yuuji Yugami
Yuuji Yugami is the main male protagonist of the series Yugami-kun ni wa Tomodachi ga Inai. |-|Profile= 'Appearance' Yuuji has a black hair, slim body, fair height and fair skin tone. His eyes are depicted to be gray in manga and in the animated promotional video. Personality Yuuji Yugami prefers to be alone and believes he does not have any friends and does not need one. His classmates find him weird, avoiding him by any means. He is straightforward to his actions and nothing can change his mind whenever he sets his mind to. He is frank in telling others their flaws which either leads him to trouble or letting others avoid him at any cost. He relies upon his principles on the lessons he learned in Rakugo. Most of his decisions are based on the teachings that Rakugo is trying to convey and he wishes to apply it to himself daily. He is a man who follows a written plan to follow the day. Whenever it messes up, he starts getting annoyed. He is impatient and desires a result as fast as possible. Whenever he gets impatient, he is often seen tapping his foot fast. Whenever a result turned differently to what he had in mind, he usually tries to find someone to blame for it. 'Yuuji in Class' His straightforwardness makes him look arrogant and rude. His classmates tend to think he is a delinquent and must be avoided. Despite his distant relationship with the other people, he sometimes unintentionally getting involved in others' problems and mostly the one who tries to find the most practical solution as he deals with it. 'Yuuji in Baseball Club' Most of the seniors of the baseball club hate Yuuji because of his straightforwardness but they cannot do anything bad to him because his the ace of the club. After becoming the Captain, some of the members of the Baseball Club are having trouble dealing with him and yet some of them respect them as being the ace of their club. Interests 'Baseball Club' Yuuji is the ace of the Baseball Club despite being a loner. Because of his eccentric attitude, the rest of the club members cannot go along well with him, especially the seniors. Out of their coach's decision, Kadota is the only member of the club patient enough to be his catcher. Yuuji became fond of baseball after Hayashiyama taught him how to playback when they were young. Yuuji was not part of the playing members but by the time Hayashiyama got sick, and the coach of the young league saw Yuuji's potential, the once ace of the younger baseball league, Hayashiyama, was replaced by him. 'Bowling' Yuuji also likes bowling. During his upcoming exam, all club activities are halted, including the Baseball club and Yuuji went to a bowling center and was seen playing alone by Watanuki, Kuzumi, Kadota, and Hayashiyama. 'Handicrafts' Yuuji got interested in making furniture and wooden handicrafts after getting some unused woods to a younger member of the Baseball Club. Ever since then, he got hooked into making different wooden crafts that others find it useless. Rakugo Yuuji is a huge Rakugo fan. Whenever he has free time, he always puts his earphones and listens to it. He gets enthusiastic whenever he encounters another Rakugo fan like the time when Chihiro identified what he was listening to. |-|Relationship= Family Yuuji lives with his father, mother, grandmother, and sister. At New Year, his cousins visited his home in which he is not happy with. 'Suzune Yugami' Suzune is Yuuji's cousin that is a year older than him. Yuuji bore a resentment to her after she acted too sister-like towards him, keeping him from doing what he wants when they were young. Even when they got older, Yuuji gets annoyed whenever Suzune visits his home. Friends Yuuji does not have any friends but he has someone to talk to. Chihiro Watanuki She is Yuuji's classmate and neighboring seat in his class. She is said to be the only one who can chat with Yuji for more than a minute. Despite trying his best to do things alone, Chihiro is the one who mostly offers help to him. As thanking her, he usually gives back the favor by solving her problem of making friends or sharing his Rakugo CDs. Wakana Kuzumi She is the manager of the Baseball club and often the most stressed when the topic is about Yugami. Haruki Kadota He is Yuuji's catcher in the Baseball club. The only reason he became his catcher is that there is nobody who got the patience to partner up with Yuji and since he was on the same club back in their younger days, their coach assigned him to the job. Masaki Hayashiyama He is the one who help taught Yuuji to play baseball and the one who hung out with him in their younger days per their homeroom teacher's instruction. Though, Yuuji does not remember being friends with him. Rio Fujisawa She had once fallen in love with Yuuji after helping her when they were first-year students but learning Yuuji's eccentric attitude, she gave up on him. Kaori Momose She is known to be the one to hate Yuuji the most because she believes she is causing Kuzumi a lot of trouble. She sometimes sees Yuuji's good side but most of the time, she sees him nothing but trouble. Ryouta Yaegashi He respects and admires Yuuji's strong will and independence despite not having friends, which is the opposite of him. Kouichi Watanuki He is not close to Yuuji but Yuuji is thankful for him, for letting him watch a live Rakugo that is around in their area. Kouchi once believed that Yuuji is Chihiro's boyfriend and they let them watch the Rakugo together but turned out he was mistaken and Yuuji is only interested in Rakugo. Yuuji follows Kouichi's blog out of his gratitude for giving him the ticket for the live Rakugo. |-|Story= 'Meeting Chihiro Watanuki' Yuuji first met Chihiro Watanuki in the school's bicycle parking lot where he helped him park her bicycle by removing someone else's bicycle and placed hers. Their second meeting is in the classroom where Chihiro was introduced as the new transfer student of his class and decided to let her seat beside him. He was annoyed since he never wanted any neighboring seatmate. Their next encounter is when Chihiro was being forced to write an apology letter by the senior students of the Baseball Club and Yuuji decided to helped her get out of the trouble of working on someone else's job by forcing his principles on them. He was able to save Chihiro from the trouble and ever since then, he and Chihiro became social to each other. 'Yuuji in the Baseball Club' Despite the Baseball club being a team sport, Yuuji believes that he has to do things alone for the success of the Baseball club. Because of his attitude, no one in the club likes him as they believe he is a pain to deal with. The senior members of the club have the habit of being dominant over the new members but Yuuji defies them that caused him to get hated even more. They cannot do anything that might give him injury as he is the ace of the Baseball club. 'Yuuji and his Rival, Masaki Hayashiyama' Yuuji and the Baseball Club had a practice game with Amagi High and Chihiro, Kuzumi, and Kadota noticed how Masaki Hayashiyama, the ace player of Amagi High, glared at Yuuji ever since the practice game started. Base on Kadota, because Masaki got sick during one of their practice in the Little Baseball Club, their coach asked Yuuji to pitch instead. Ever since Masaki lost the position of the pitcher to Yuuji and it is the grudge that he has been holding forever. Unfortunately for Yuuji, he cannot recall that incident and never forget the grudge that he had with Uchiyamada, his former classmate in grade school who forced him to eat in a triangular method (a way Japanese people eat) which he never followed. It reached the point that he was scolded by his teacher for being stubborn and his classmates avoided him because of Uchiyamada's efforts. Chihiro and Kuzumi mistakenly thought Uchiyamada to be Masaki but they were shocked after Yuuji pointed out who Uchiyamada is—a bench member in the team of Amagi High. It even shocked Masaki after overhearing their conversation and halted pitching. Even after Kadota told who Masaki is during their childhood days, Yuuji insisted he never know the guy and because of this, he lost the will the play the game. 'Yuuji and the Class 2-A' Yuuji is a man that follows a certain schedule for a day. On one rainy day, Yuuji was annoyed by how Chihiro went to her seat in a roundabout manner as she tried to start a conversation with their classmates but failed to do so. As he tried to find the cause of Chihiro's isolation in the class, he noticed the classroom was empty and only a notice on the board that says their class is in a different room. After getting in the wrong classrooms several times, Yuuji complained about how sloppy whoever wrote the notice on the board as he/she never wrote the specific location. His teacher let him be excluded in the class not believing his reason for not knowing the room the class is into. Unfazed by the teacher's punishment, Yuuji continues listening to Rakugo through his earphones. Chihiro accompanied him outside for feeling out of place inside the classroom. After she noticed that it is Rakugo he is listening to, he got excited and spoke loudly as they talk about it. Again, their teacher scolded both of them and punished them by cleaning the hallway. As Chihiro noticed how Yuuji was in a rush, she suggested she will clean the hallway and let him do what he was supposed to do. He thought she has an ulterior motive in which she asked what benefit it will do to her. He agreed later on. While training inside the school Yuuji found his activities to be on schedule despite his exhaustion. 'Yuuji's Failed Perfect Game' Yuuji failed a "Perfect Game" and a "No-Hitter No-Run" during their match. Kadota saw how disappointed Yuuji was by tapping his foot fast. At home, his sister, Yuuko opened the bathroom when no one answered inside. She saw him sulking inside while naked and shouted at her for entering the bathroom without notice. She reasoned out he said it is important for family members to respond to avoid accidents in the bathroom. The next day, Yuuji was enthusiastic and energetic the whole day. He visited Chihiro in the nurse's office after learning she was sick. He encountered her mother and seeing he was in uniform, Chihiro's mother talked about how he failed the "Perfect Game" and "No-Hitter No-Run". Chihiro was scared when he glared madly at her, believing he was still disappointed in his failed record. Yuuji decided to visit Chihiro in her home after she was absent for several days. Chihiro cleared the misunderstanding of Yuuji's annoyance after he lent her his CDs of Rakugo that arrived in the fourteenth. It turned out Yuuji had already forgotten his disappointment in the "No-Hitter No-Run" record after Rakugo CDs arrived in his mail. He lent her CDs as a gratitude for helping him take the cleaning responsibility that supposed for both of them and he remembered she is a casual fan of Rakugo. 'Yuuji and Rio Fujisawa' Yuuji was able to meet Rio Fujisawa after a complicated conversation through e-mail in which started through a love letter. Because Yuuji was having trouble giving a proper reply to the letter, Kadota suggested that he should do it in his stead, believing that he is helping him get his focus straight in baseball. Only, it caused a more troublesome event where Chihiro met the troubled Rio Fujisawa by not receiving a reply through an e-mail from Yuuji in which she thought he is supposed to turn her down properly. It turned out, Kadota exchanged e-mails with Rio by pretending to be Yuuji and they ended up emailing each other daily until the conversation reached to point that they have to meet. Yuuji decided to solve the matters fast by directly talking to Rio and decline her properly but he failed and instead had a date with her. He arranged a plan in which the two of them will follow it but due to some unexpected circumstances, his plan failed to follow the schedule. Chihiro, Kuzumi, and Kadota were worried that they have to see the situation from afar. In the end, Yuuji told Rio the whole situation with the three being part of the plan. This caused Rio to cry and ran away. Yuuji explained that he told her the necessary truth because that is one of the lessons of the story of the Rakugo he was listening to. It led him to do the right thing. Rio Fujisawa happened to like Yuuji after he helped her make a backdraft for the Cultural Festival. After Yuuji confessed the truth, Rio lost her interest in him but instead able to be friends with Chihiro Watanuki. 'The Kamihoshi High Baseball Club in Semi-Finals' After the Baseball Club reached the Semi-Finals, the students of Kamihoshi High were forced to watch the game. Yuuji believed he can win the game alone as he thought he cannot rely on his teammates since they lack the skill and cooperation. This led to him and Kadota quarrel in the middle of the game. It led him to exhaustion as he tried his best to have the game in their lead. It motivated his teammates to work hard on their gameplay. He ended up nodding to any strategy the other members came up with and gestures given to him by his teammates. Rio believed they were working as a team. They won after a double play—an act of making two outs in one session of play—pulled by Iwaki. Yuuji was left behind as his teammates praised Iwaki for winning the game. He left the field pissed. 'Yuuji's Home' Yuuji was visited by Chihiro, Rio, and Haruki after he suffered from a leg injury from the semi-finals game and has been absent ever since. Rio wanted to apologize and talk properly to Yuuji about the incident that they have encountered together but after Yuuji wrote each of her probable reason and motive for coming to his house and implying she should have an ulterior motive, Rio left without saying anything back. Chihiro tried to express her idea as to why Rio is doing such a thing but Yuuji didn't want to believe. Knowing his personality, Chihiro left casually. 'Yuuji's Summer Break' For his leg's rehabilitation, Yuuji spent time in hot spring alone which his grandmother commented he has the luxury to enjoy alone. Yuuji also enjoyed the Summer Festival as he explored different stalls alone. Chihiro's mother approached him after seeing him alone in the festival and asked him to hang out with her daughter since she's alone as well. Knowing Chihiro's timidness toward others. Yuuji made the initiative of calling Kadota to call Kuzumi and have Chihiro enjoy the festival with her. After failing to game of scooping turtle despite his effort of practicing to different stalls, he asked Chihiro to help her scoop turtles at a specific stall. He used her so the manager can be soft, as he believed the owner is soft in girls. He wanted Chihiro to scoop the turtles more than what she paid so he could have revenge against the owner who beat him once after complaining about his impartiality toward his customers. It turned out he also wanted to get revenge on the owner of the scooping turtle game for his sister Yuuko who was tricked once. Yuuji was asked by Chihiro and Rio to take care of a dog that was abandoned in a store they are working at. He was against the idea at first but due to the others' circumstances, he had to take care of it. He observed how problematic the dog was so he decided to keep a diary about its behavior and a way to deal with it, as well as the expenses he spent at it. Half of the summer break is over and the owner retrieved the dog back and paid Chihiro and Rio for all the money they spent on the dog, which was forced on him by Yuuji. 'Yuuji and Zaizen Jouji' Zaizen Jouji asked Chihiro to give his original Rakugo on his behalf. Yuuji was hesitant at first to accept it since he does not know who gave it but after seeing his name in one of the books, Yuuji unwillingly accepted it. The next day, Chihiro and Haruki saw him writing tags on every page of the book. By Haruki's recollection, he once saw Yuuji arguing with Zaizen about what to write that interest the readers in which he answered Rakugo. A year later, he let Yuuji read his original work of Rakugo and Yuuji found it interesting. They made a promise that Yuuji will be his editor for the Rakugo pieces that he will do. Ever since then, despite Yuuji is troubled about it, he earnestly edited Zaizen's work. In his seat, Chihiro observed Yuuji complaining about promising to a stranger out of the blue but he insisted to keep the promise or their positions will be unequal. 'Yuuji's Request' Yuuji suddenly called Chihiro for them to meet up at a certain place because he has something to say that cannot be properly conveyed through an e-mail. Yuuji waited for Chihiro and after seeing each other, he asked if she could have some of her goldfish that she won during the Summer Festival. His reason is his turtles were not lively and his grandmother suggested they need a live bait and it crossed his mind Chihiro's goldfish. After finding out the truth, Chihiro adamantly refused. Yuuji used the earthworms as an alternative and his turtles became lively again. 'Yuuji's Second Semester' At the start of the second semester, Chihiro observed how Yuuji is the same as always. Yuuji ordered Haruki to buy him a curry bread after they have seen each other in the Faculty Room. Haruki complained that he should have friends so he could have a relationship in which he could give and take. Yuuji dissed off the idea by setting Chihiro as an example who depends too much on the relationship which causes her to be dependent and could not find what truly makes her happy. As some of their classmates believe Yuuji is a mean person, Chihiro, on the other hand, though it is just Yuuji's nature to be straightforward and he is a good person. Chihiro caught in the rain after she cleaned the classroom herself. Yuuji saw and approached her to tell how she was dying of friendship and easily taken advantage of that she could not look after herself properly. Leaving for a moment, Yuuji returned with an umbrella he bought at a convenience store for Chihiro. He asked her for payment. 'The Baseball Club's New Captain' When the retiring Captain of the Baseball Club decided Yuuji be the next captain, Wakana and Haruki strongly refused and suggested an election instead but the result ended up Yuuji to have the highest voters and made him the new captain in the end. At first, Yuuji was against the idea and asked somebody else to take his place but no one dared to. The next day, he acted what a captain should as he looked thoroughly to the other members' stances which made Wakana relieved but the next day, Yuuji slacked off as well as the members. This led Wakana to scold Yuuji but he expected her rants and before he could listen to her, he gave a notebook that contained detailed information to each member and a pointing system that. He explained that each of the members started with fifty points and every time they slack off, their points were decreasing. It was his way of lessening the trouble of repeating the reminders for each member. Instead of solving the matter, Wakana believed it will cause distrust to each of the members and decided to seal the notebook and keep it in her house's storage. As Yuuji suspected and questioned Wakana never using the notebook, she used the pointing system on him as well. 'Heiraku's Student, Heitarou ' Yuuji's excited after announcing that they are about to watch a live Rakugo performance by Heiraku's student Heitaoru. While he immersed himself in Rakugo stories through his earphones, Chihiro approached him to have a small talk about her problems. He firmly declined as it will ruin his mood before the show and left. He was shocked and disappointed in Heitarou's show because he performed a classic Rakugo which was not his forte but the original ones and made the show boring. His frustrations led him to ask advice from Chihiro, who is a Rakugo's casual fan but she dissed her off just like he did. They agreed to listen to each other. Unfortunately, they did not reach the answer as they did not accept the suggestions of each other. 'Yuuji's Preparation for a Rakugo Performance Yuuji's disappointment with Heitarou's performance motivated him to perform one himself. Rio, who was troubled Haruki's remark that she is the same Yuuji, approached him while he was practicing a Rakugo. She talked to him about her believing they were in the same predicament but he insisted they are not the same as he knew what he wanted. Their conversation ended when Chihiro came and she asked her to call her by her first name. Yuuji was shocked by her actions. Before a baseball match, Kido noticed how Yuuji was troubled which she believed it is the team and during the game, Yuuji made fourteen strikeouts which Wakana thought was impressive. After the game, Kido approached Yuuji as he dozed off from a tiring match. She pointed out he pitched too hard for that day in which he answered he had to work hard as his teammates kept making errors. Kido asked Kadota to be caring toward Yuuji since he is his catcher. Kadota accepted by carrying his bag. In the class, Chihiro noticed Yuuji still down after the match but then she heard Yuuji's voice through the earphones he was listening to. She found out that he was worried about Rakugo and not the Baseball team. 'The Fall Tournament''' As Wakana and Haruki were worried over Amagi High losing to Houjou Academy, Yuuji, on the other hand, was worried over Rakugo. Chihiro took notice of the two and asked Yuuji but he stoically answered saying he has enough practice and brooding over the matter would not do him any good. Yuuji had an idea after learning Chihiro took a qualification exam to boost her confidence. He believed that Chihiro took a qualification exam to make a good appearance which he thought it is what he needed to improve his Rakugo. Chihiro accidentally saw him wearing a kimono In the evening, Yuuji was seen by Masaki as he was on his way to a store wearing a kimono. Haruki followed Yuuji per Masaki's order and saw he was having a conversation with Houjou's ace, Ikuto Nanda and his girlfriend. Yuuji gave Chihiro an update as he accidentally encountered her in a department store and followed her idea saying he was trying to have a good appearance by buying a handkerchief that will compliment his kimono and asked Ikuto and his girlfriend for a suggestion. At the match of the fall tournament, Haruki kept giving a sign of throwing a slider but Yuuji strongly disagreed with the idea. He argued with him that he will never throw his specialty if it is what the opponent was expecting. |-|Gallery= Category:Characters